This wasn't supposed to happen
by Miude
Summary: Just a little one-shot about Jacob and Leah. There's no actual summary.. You just have to read it to find out!


This wasn't supposed to happen

**Disclaimer: I wish I did own Twilight!**

**This is just little one-shot about Jake and Leah. In this Seth was the one who imprinted on Nessie, and Jake and Leah imprinted on each other! **

**Hope you enjoy and review!**

I knew this wasn't right! We weren't supposed to be soulmates. Bella was supposed to be with him, and Sam with me. But I guess nothing goes like we want in life.

If world was rational, as it should be, without vampires and werewolves, I would be with Sam. And Jacob and Bella would be together.

But because vampires and werewolves exist, Edward and Bella belong together, and that's why everything fell from what it should be. Edward turned the Fate upside down. And because of it, Jake and I were left alone. Before we imprinted on each other, and everyone were surprised. Even we.

We weren't supposed to be together. We both know that. But because Bella and Sam are happily married, we were left alone.

And now when I'm walking on the aisle with Seth. We both see it in each others eyes.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

I notice Bella's bloodsucker, Edward looking at me pained. Even _he_ knew this wasn't supposed to happen.

I love Jacob, more than anything, and he loves me. But we both know the truth.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

I smile at Jacob, which brings big smile to his lips.

It had been three years since Bella got her evil spawn, Renesmee. They all got their happily ever after, including Jacob and me.

I notice Sam and Emily. They smile at me.

I smile back, because there weren't any harsh feelings between us anymore. Because I imprinted on Jake.

I know everyone could see my little bump. Our little Jake or Lee, as Jake puts it.

We are happy and we will be. We know we can have forever with each other, because of what we were. We could move on with the bloodsuckers.

Edward smiles at me, when I walk past him. He knows I call them bloodsuckers, because of our jokes. Now we were friends. Friends with vampires was something I could've never imagined before. Before my imprinting.

Jacob looks nervous as I finally reach him with Seth.

''You should know by now, Jake, what I need from you'', Seth says as he passes me to Jake.

I grimace, while Jake laughs. ''Don't worry, kid. I'll take good care of you sis'', Jacob says back with a laugh.

Seth goes to his seat next to Renesmee, Bella and Edward. Seth imprinted on Nessie, as Seth calls her. Nessie takes his hand and they smile to each other, when the priest starts talking.

I smile brightly at Jake.

''You may kiss the bride'', the priest finally annouces, and I feel Jake's soft lips on mine.

''I love you, Lee'', he whispers.

''Love you too, Jakey.'' He grimaces. He hates being called Jakey, but he lets me do that because he loves me.

We go to party, after everyone hugs us, and wishes their luck.

We are happy and when we dance we think names to our baby. Of course we had already decided the first name, for boy and girl. Sarah and Harry. After our dead parents. My dad and Jake's mom.

But the middle names were harder. I wanted Seth for boy and he wanted Billy. I wanted Rebecca or Rachel, he wanted Isabella or Bella. We fight about it, and after the song ends we laugh at our bickering. Then Seth take me to dance, while my mom dances with Jake. I see Bella and Edward dancing. Renesmee dances with Sam. They are laughing.

We are laughing.

I catch Jake, and he winks at me.

_I love you_, we both mouth at the same time.

After the song ends, I dance with Sam, while Jake dances with Emily.

''You look beautiful, Leah'', he says.

''Thanks.'' I don't know what else to say, so we keep quiet. It was uncomfortable silence between us.

_This wasn't supposed to happen._

The band starts playing song named _This wasn't supposed to happen_.

_When I saw you the first time _

_I knew you were the one_

_But life tore us apart_

_You got someone new_

_And I was left alone_

_You know how much I loved you_

_Why did you left?_

_You were everything I needed_

_But you decided I wasn't good for you_

_This wasn't supposed to happen _

_And when I see you with her_

_I feel so lost_

_At your wedding _

_I feel so alone_

_But someone catches my eye_

_Maybe I was wrong_

_When I thought you were the right_

_But still this wasn't supposed to happen_

_I watch you dance with her_

_I watch you smile at her_

_I watch you kiss her_

_I watch you miss her_

_I watch you catch her_

_I watch you protect her_

_And I know everything I went through for you_

_Wasn't for my happiness_

_It was all for you_

_This wasn't supposed to happen_

_We were supposed to be together_

_Forever_

_And every night I cry for what I lost_

_And I know this wasn't supposed to happen_

_So why am I falling in love again?_

_He makes me feel good again_

_I'm not lost anymore_

_I'm whole_

_This wasn't supposed to happen_

_But it did_

_And I'm going to make myself happy with him_

Jake smiles at me and the same thought crosses our minds.

_This wasn't supposed to happen but we have to make it as good as possible._

When the last song ends Jacob whispers in my ear:

''What about Rabella or Rebella? And Selly?''

I smile. ''Sounds good, darling'', I whisper back.

Thought crosses my mind.

_Maybe this was supposed to happen, so we can cherish each other the way we never cherished Sam or Bella._

**What you think about it? Did you like the song? I wrote it! :) **

**Tell me if this is good or bad or something else! **

**Review!**


End file.
